For example, binding of a bag filled with articles has been already carried out in general by puckering its opening and winding an adhesive tape round there.
In a bag bound by a conventional binding apparatus, however, it was difficult to unpack, because the end faces of an adhesive tape bound were stuck on each other, as shown in FIG. 1. The bag was often broken for unpacking, and it was also difficult that after a pack was unpacked once, the resulting adhesive tape was used to close its opening again.
In order to resolve such defects as observed in a conventional binding, the present applicant has provided a binding method in which binding is carried out by using an adhesive tape for binding, whose end faces are made to be a non-adhesive face, whereby unpacking and rebinding can be easily carried out freely, as shown in FIG. 2. (See: the official gazette of Published unexamined patent application (kokai tokkyo koho), No. 17721/1982)
The present invention is intended to provide a binding apparatus for carrying out such type of binding devised by the present application.